That Potter Girl
by waiting4tomorrow
Summary: In a family of overachievers, it's easy to see why the youngest Potter feels merely average.She was just Harry Potter’s daughter, James and Al’s little sister; she wasn’t recognised as herself, not as Lily.LPXSM R&R PLZ


'That Potter Girl'.

That was what they called her. Ever since her first day at Hogwarts, during her Sorting, even, that was what people had been whispering. She doubted most people even knew her first name. She was just Harry Potter's daughter, James and Al's little sister; she wasn't recognised as herself, not as _Lily_. She was merely known by the achievements of her family and friends.

While she loved her family, of course, their constant overachieving did start to wear a little after so many years of it. She didn't begrudge them their success, as such, but that didn't stop her being jealous. It didn't stop her wishing that once, just once, she could be the one in the spotlight. That she could be anything other than ordinary.

But that was it: she was simply _ordinary_. Average. There was nothing special or unusual about her. No matter how hard she tried, she could never be outstanding. No matter how well she did, someone would always have done better, and that person was usually someone close to her. The fact that her entire family was just so damn talented only made her seem even less so in comparison.

Take her brother James, for example. He was witty and clever: the perfect Ravenclaw. He'd been Head Boy, had achieved eleven O.W.L.s, had aced everything he had ever set his mind too. He now worked at the Ministry, in an admirably high paid job considering he was only a year out of Hogwarts. Their dad often wondered where in the world he had got his brains from, but was still bursting with pride for him.

Then there was Albus, of course. Quidditch prodigy, captain and Seeker of the house team. Troublemaker, prankster, and yet popular with teachers as well as his fellow students. Funny, clever, charismatic. Everyone's best friend. Their dad was proud of him, too, and though she would never have dreamed of saying so, he was clearly their mum's favourite.

Then there were Harry and Ginny themselves, of course. She was the ex-professional Quidditch player who now wrote a very popular column for the Daily Prophet; he was the saviour of the wizarding world. Several times over. No small achievement, by anyone's standards.

And it wasn't as though Lily was untalented, per se. She was clever enough, and was consistently top of her Charms class, but she was nowhere close to super-genius James. She played Quidditch too, and was a Chaser for the house team, but was nowhere near as good as Al. Admittedly, she'd never fought off Voldemort or hordes of Dementors or saved the entire world, but apart from Harry, how many people could honestly say they had?

She figured she was excused the whole saving-the-world thing, but there should be _something_ she excelled at. She wouldn't have cared what it was – Arithmancy, Divination, skiing, flower arranging, dancing, whatever, she would have settled for anything. And she wouldn't necessarily have had to be the best, just to be better than James and Al would be nice… and maybe Rose as well, although that was impossible seeing as she was one of those irritating people who was ridiculously good at everything. Not that Lily was jealous. Not really.

But didn't she deserve recognition for something? Just a tiny little bit? After all, she trained just as hard as Al, she worked just as hard as James, and yet all the effort in the world didn't seem to make any difference. It was very frustrating. She constantly felt like a failure.

She heard a low voice murmuring her name, and was awoken from her reverie. Turning around, her face broke into a smile as she saw who it was, and she flung her arms around his neck and kissed him by way of a greeting. Waving away his apologies for having kept her waiting, she sat down on the grass, pulling him with her, and they leant back against the tree's thick trunk. He put an arm around her shoulders, and she sighed deeply, feeling completely at peace with the world. When he was there, her world made sense. Whenever he was with her, she was happy.

But not only did he make her happy, he made her feel special, as well. When she was with him, it didn't matter to her that she would never be as smart as James, or as popular as Al. He made her feel something other than merely average, she couldn't explain why. Maybe that was why she loved him as she did. Maybe that was why there had never been anyone else, only him, from the moment she had set eyes on him. She had never believed in love at first sight – that sort of thing only happened in fiction, surely? – and yet, it had happened to her all the same. Merlin, how clichéd.

She felt his cool hand on her cheek, turning her head to face him again. Grinning, he told her that thinking too much would give her wrinkles, which caused her to give an unladylike snort of laughter and tell him not to speak such utter rubbish. He said that if that was what it took to distract her from her worrying, it was worth it. She pointed out that worrying and thinking are not the same thing, but he informed her that, in her case, they were.

Perhaps he was right. Maybe she did worry too much. Okay, so he was definitely right. Her problem was that she spent too much time focusing on the bad side of things and worrying about stuff that just didn't matter. All she should be worrying about, really, was being happy. In the great scheme of things, her ability to ski, dance or see the future was utterly irrelevant. All one can hope to get out of life is to be happy, and she, despite her many problems and worries and insecurities, was certainly that.

And that was all down to him, _he _made her happy. Regardless of the fact that their dads hated the very sight of each other, even though the whole world seemed to have a problem with their relationship, and no matter how much her brothers insisted that she was miles too good for "that slimy git", she, Lily Luna Potter, was head over heels in love with Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy.

* * *

THERE R NOT ENOUGH OF THESE STORIES.....THIS IS A REALLY CUTE PAIRING

-Kortney


End file.
